Private Dancer
by csi-87
Summary: Catherine reminisces about a night when she was a dancer and realises that there's a connection between her old life and new life. Another character is involved but who is it?- This is the end, hope you enjoyed it! -x-
1. Chapter 1

Private Dancer

Disclaimer- I do not own CSI or the song Private Dancer, that's Tina Turner's and I couldn't out-do her if I tried –x-

Chapter One- Flashback

"Thanks." Catherine took the glass of red wine that her sister was offering her and cuddled back into the soft sofa.

"Oh Cat I was tidying some stuff out earlier and I found some of your photos, I don't know how they got caught up with mine." Lydia pulled a small envelope out from under the coffee table and took the contents out. She handed one of the photos to her sister. Catherine laughed loudly when she saw it.

"Where the hell did this come from? I don't ever remember asking you or mum to take a picture of me in my dancers outfit. Lindsey would die with embarrassment if she saw this."

"Maybe Eddie took it. You were still dancing weren't you when you were with him?"

Catherine squinted hard in concentration.

"Yeah I guess I was. I was just finishing my studying but I was still trying to get contacts in the crime lab so I carried on working at the club on a night until I got a job."

"Well at least you had your top on in this picture."

"Oh I remember when my picture was taken; I remember what night it was as well. It was coming up to Halloween, that's why I've got the pumpkin hat on and the bats attached to my bikini. That was an interesting night."

Her sister leaned forward in anticipation and Catherine shook her glass for it to be refilled. She took a sip.

"Well, it started off like every other normal night…"

-x-

"You're going out again? I hardly ever see you."

"Eddie, it's not like I'm out seeing friends all the time. I study during the day and work at night. One of us has to." Catherine picked up various items and threw them into her handbag.

"I work."

"Oh yeah I forgot you were a "freelancer"."

"Is it my fault I can't get the work?" Eddie pouted, hand rolling a cigarette.

"It is when you don't look for it! I don't want to be an exotic dancer all my life Ed; I want a proper career."

"A thousand dollars a night in tips is a proper career."

"That's what you say to all those kids trying to get into music is it? The kids that wait tables for piss poor money because they have a dream? It's called a means to an end."

"I've always liked you being a dancer."

"Of course you do because you can sit on your ass doing nothing other than snorting my pay packet up your nose and telling your friends that your fiancé gets her clothes off and gets paid for it. Why should you want life any different? You're living the sweet life."

Eddie got up and put his arms around her. He used his finger to lift her chin.

"What can I do Cat to make things better?"

She grabbed a newspaper and shoved it into his stomach.

"Get a proper job. Get a job period." She glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I'm late! I've gotta go." She rushed out of the house and Eddie threw the paper onto the sofa, grinding his teeth and cracking his knuckles.

-x-

"Cath, where the hell have you been? Your shift started fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm so sorry Deb, I had my final exam today and then Eddie started playing up and I just lost track of time. I'm really sorry."

Deb's face softened.

"That's ok, we've got quite a few girls in tonight so we've made do but try not to let it happen again. Luckily Frank's not in otherwise he would have wrung you and your bikini out to dry."

"Thanks Deb, you're a star."

"No you are, that's why our customers have steadily increased."

Catherine raced behind a screen and swapped her jeans for a purple g-string with bats stitched onto it.

"Where's my" She looked up and Deb was holding out her hat.

"Thanks. We got any of our regulars out there tonight?"

"Yeah, and the rest. We've got a group of young guys in for a 21st birthday party."

"They drunk yet?"

"Getting there."

"Good. They tend to tip big and realize it when they're sober." She came out from behind the screen and Deb beamed.

"I knew it would work on you. The colours go with your hair and your gorgeous eyes." She squeezed Catherine's chin. "Let me get a photo of you honey."

Catherine posed for the photo before bending down and tying the straps on her stilettos.

"Unfortunately I don't get big tips for my eyes. Big tips for big tits." She fluffed up her hair, applied some lip gloss and tottered out on to the stage.

-x-

These first few chapters are the build up to what's to come, so please stick with this story because it will start to get very interesting very soon, but I'm just creating the background story first. –x-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own CSI or as I mentioned before Private Dancer, that's Tina Turner's and she's Simply The Best! –x-

Chapter Two - A forgotten introduction

_You don't think of them as human_

_You don't think of them at all_

_You keep your mind on the money_

_Keeping your eyes on the wall_

He sat there sipping his beer slowly and turned his body away from his friends and looked around the club they were sitting in. Even in the darkness he could see that it was rundown and needed some work done to it; he couldn't believe that these pretty women were dancing in such a dive. Gary leant in and shook him hard.

"Come on birthday boy, this is your night. Pick one and we'll pay for a lap dance."

He wafted the fumes being emitted from his alcohol soaked friend away from his face and shook his head.

"I'm fine thanks."

"Don't gimme that bullshit! It's your birthday man." Another one of his friends appeared, hanging onto Gary's back for support.

"Pete, I'm really not bothered."

"Of course you are. Hey I know who he would want." Pete leaned back to have a discussion with his other friends and he resumed drinking his beer in the hopes that they would get distracted and not go through with any plan they had.

He winced as they called a waitress with long brown hair to the table and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him and winked before swishing off towards the stage.

He put his head in his hands and prayed silently.

"Well, that's no way to spend your birthday, looking at the floor when you could be looking at one of us." He looked up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and a straight row of white teeth were showing where she was grinning at him.

"I'm Kitty, and you are the birthday boy. Your friends wanted me to make it memorable for you." She walked seductively around the table towards him and he gulped slowly.

His eyes traced every detail of her face as she approached him and her brow wrinkled in confusion for a second and then it was gone, replaced with the same confidence she had exuded since he had first seen her across the room.

He grabbed his bottle and dashed up to the bar with his friends booing and laughing at him from their seats. He ordered another beer and took a seat on one of the torn leather stools.

"Our Kitty's got you running scared eh?" The barman joked "yeah she is a lot more than some men can handle."

He glared at the barman and continued to drink his beer in silence.

_I'm your private dancer_

_A dancer for money, I'll do what you want me to do_

_I'm your private dancer_

_A dancer for money and any old music will do_

Catherine stepped back in shock as the guy was sitting in front of her one minute and then up at the bar the next. Her normal instinct would be disappointment at a lost tip, but she felt sorry for the guy now hunched over a bottle of Bud at the bar.

"Hey Pussy Galore, if you want a real man, I'm right here." Pete called, slapping his large belly and his friends laughed along with him.

She ground her teeth.

"The name is Kitty." She turned towards the other guys in the party and put on her most flirtatious smile.

"Well big spender, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

Catherine straddled Pete and as she danced she kept glancing over at the guy at the bar and she felt relieved that he wasn't sitting there watching her.

She wondered who he was, what he did for a living and what he was like. And then frowned as she wondered why she felt like she needed to know the answers. She continued to dance with passion and shook it off as being inquisitive from all she had learnt in her course.

_I wanna make a million dollars_

_I want to live out by the sea_

_Have a husband and some children_

_Yeah I guess I want a family_

She headed backstage for a five minute break and she pulled Deb aside immediately.

"Did you see what happened with that guy? They're all here for his birthday and he didn't want a dance."

"Some guys are like that. They're all talk and then they get here and chicken out."

"I guess. He's still sitting up at the bar and his friends haven't even bothered to try and get him to sit back down. They're enjoying themselves too much."

Deb looked into Catherine's eyes.

"Honey, he's just a customer remember? He can sit at the bar all he likes, as long as him and his friends are buying drinks and dances, that's all that matters."

Catherine sat down heavily.

"Deb, when I was out there dancing on that fat guy, I felt something that I've never felt before." She looked up at her friend and boss.

"I felt dirty. Cheap. I was anybody's dance as long as they had the money. Sold to the highest bidder." She shuddered and rubbed the tops of her arms to keep herself warm. Deb looked at her with concern.

"Cat, I could tell you it's just a phase and you'll get over it, that you'll remove yourself and your emotions from the job and cope. " She sighed sadly "But as your friend, I know you and do you know what attracts the guys to you as a dancer?"

Catherine shook her head and Deb placed a hand on Catherine's face.

"Your emotion. You don't act like a machine, you talk to them and have a few laughs with them. You create a two way experience that they don't get with the other girls. Sure the others dance, but you **interact**. And that ironically is why you feel the way you do. When you dance, they aren't just getting a dance; honey you give them a part of you. You feel like you're selling your soul."

Catherine nodded sadly and stood up. She reached the stage before Deb called after her.

"Cat, if you're unhappy then make the decision and find a way out. You don't want to end up stuck in this hell hole, because you will never get out." Catherine glanced back and saw Deb's shoulders hunch as she headed back into her office.

-x-

Still building Cath's background at the moment, I'm setting the scene. Keep reading! –x-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own CSI and for the last time I don't own Private Dancer because Tina Turner got to it before I could –x-

Chapter Three - Decisions decisions

_Deutschmarks or dollars_

_American express will do nicely thank you_

_Let me loosen up your collar_

_Tell me do you want to see me do the shimmy again_

He swivelled around on his stool and groaned as he watched his friends trying to grind with a few of the dancers and order another round of drinks simultaneously.

"So guys can multitask after all." He turned back to find Catherine leaning against the bar next to his stool. His eyes bulged with panic.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to try second time round. I was just checking you were having a good birthday."

He relaxed slightly and gave his first smile of the night.

"This wasn't my idea. This isn't really my kind of thing."

"You couldn't have guessed." Catherine deadpanned before smiling kindly at him and ordering a water from the barman. "So what would be your idea of a good birthday?"

"Not this."

"Yeah we've established that sugar. Any other specifications than that?"

"Erm, somewhere quiet where I could just have a drink and talk with people."

"Ah, you're a good company, good drink kinda guy. You didn't fancy a night at the tables or the races?"

He shook his head.

"No I er, don't gamble."

"And you live in Vegas? Have you considered moving somewhere that isn't home to pretty much every vice known to man?" She tucked her hair behind her ears and he watched her before chuckling.

"Maybe, one day. I'm sorry that my friends are making idiots of themselves."

"That's fine, it brightens up our day to dance with drunken men that aren't trying to grope us…ok, and they're trying to grope them."

"Oh God, sorry!" He went to stand up but she placed her hand on his arm.

"Honey, the girls can handle themselves. Leave them to it."

He reseated himself on the stool and turned to face her fully now, no longer worried that this was just a ruse for a dance.

Catherine's brow wrinkled as she watched the others for a few minutes and he thought she looked cute as she contemplated saying something.

"So why did you come here if you didn't want to?"

He looked up as he saw a red haired lady arrive behind Catherine.

"Kitty, break's over."

Catherine stood up and stretched.

"Well that's my cue. Nice talking to you." She went to walk away but he held her arm this time. She turned to look at him.

"I don't suppose you'd like to go for a drink after your shift?"

She looked at him apprehensively.

"Well erm I'm not too sure…."

"Oh, hey don't worry about it. I was being stupid." He dismissed it with a wave of his hand and resumed drinking his beer.

"Well, I guess someone needs to make sure you have a nice birthday. You know what, sure why not? I finish at one."

His face broke into a smile and she was pulled away by the redhead.

He turned around towards the bar and the barman's jaw dropped in shock.

"Here's one on the house. Looks like I read you all wrong."

He clinked the beer with the barman before taking it from him, a wide grin spreading on his face.

_I'm your private dancer_

_A dancer for money, I'll do what you want me to do_

_I'm your private dancer_

_A dancer for money and any old music will do_

As soon as the clock behind the bar hit one a.m. she sped off the stage and disappeared behind one of the available screens, pulling her jeans on as fast as she could.

"You're in a hurry." Deb commented arriving out of her office and into the dressing room.

Catherine appeared above the top of the screen.

"Well like I said earlier I've had a stressful day, I just want to go home." She threw her jumper on and raced around picking up spare clothes and hanging them up haphazardly.

"This has nothing to do with that guy you were talking to then?"

Catherine stopped dead in the middle of putting one of her boots on and gave a hollow and unconvincing laugh.

"Of course not. I'm not stupid."

"And I ain't a fool Catherine, so don't treat me like one."

Catherine looked down at her hands and dropped her shoe.

"I'm sorry. I just, there's something about this guy. He seems genuinely friendly, and interested in talking to me not ogling at me."

"There's another guy interested in you, he's called your fiancé." Deb replied and Catherine was slightly taken aback by it.

"Is it so bad to want to get to know someone? To be able to say that I have a friend outside of work?"

"No it's not but going behind your fiancé's back to do it probably isn't the wisest idea Cat."

"Deb, there's nothing going on with this guy."

"You might see it that way, but what about this guy? He might have other ideas. And what would Eddie think if he found out?"

"He'd be bummed that I didn't get a tip off him." She looked at Deb who raised her eyebrow.

Catherine sat down and cuddled her knees into her chest. "I just want someone who I can talk to, somebody that I can have a proper conversation with. I know I've got you, and the girls are great but when they left their emotions at the door, they left their personalities with them." Deb snorted loudly and shoved her fist in her mouth while her shoulders shook to try and stop the laughter.

"I just want a friend. And this guys seems nice, he seems like a good guy. What damage can one drink do?"

Deb regained her ability to speak, although her lips kept twitching.

"If this guy starts any funny stuff, kick him in the balls and run away."

Catherine nodded and smiled. She stood up and gave Deb a quick hug before putting her boots on and leaving the dressing room.

"Hey sug, did ya see where I left my lip gloss?" A tall brunette asked Deb as she tottered off stage.

Deb shook her head and bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from laughing.

-x-

They walked quickly out of the club and into the warm night air.

"So birthday boy"

"Rick." He cut in.

"Rich, ok. So where do you wanna go? There are some great bars up here."

"Actually I wanted a cup of coffee."

"Oh ok, well there's a great place I go to when I've been doing a late shift, they're open all night."

They walked in silence for a little while and Rich looked across and glanced at her face.

"So how long have you worked at the club Kitty?"

She laughed.

"My name's Catherine."

"Oh, I thought they called you Kitty in there?"

"It's my stage name. Kitty. Kitty-Kat. Cat. Cath. Catherine."

"Ohhhhh." Rich responded in realisation and she smiled.

They entered the coffee bar and took a seat in a window booth and an elderly lady brought over two steaming mugs.

"Mmmm, nothing better than a good cup of coffee." Catherine commented, inhaling the aroma. "I started working at the Paradise Gardens a few years ago, but too many to remember. It was to help me pay my way through college."

"What are you studying?"

"I was studying for a Bachelor of Science in Medical Technology, I want to be a criminalist. You know, one of the guys that goes to crime scenes and collects evidence and things. There was this regular that used to come in that I got on well with, Detective Tadero, of the LVPD. He'd tell me all about the cases he used to work, I was fascinated with it all."

Rich's lips twitched into a temporary smile then faded again.

"What?" She asked, seeing his expression.

"Oh it's just a coincidence; I know a few guys that works in the Las Vegas crime lab. I could get them to ask around for you if you're looking for a job. It might be work experience to start with?"

"Oh, that would be great! You could do that?" She had grabbed his arm enthusiastically.

"I'll see what I can do. Have you got your cell number? I'll pass it on and get him to call you."

Catherine pulled her lipstick out and wrote her number on a spare napkin.

"That would be so great. Even if it's a trainee role or even going in for a few days, it would give me the experience I need to move further. You're amazing, thank you!" She beamed at him and he smiled in return.

"So what do you do Rich?"

"Statistics and things, a lot of work for what seems like not a lot of pay. I'm looking for a career change myself soon hopefully."

"Well here's to progression then." Catherine lifted her mug and clinked it with Rich's.

-x-

Well, things start to speed up in the next chapter and the reason behind why this memory is important will be revealed. –x-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own CSI. 'Nuff said -x-

Chapter Four - The penny drops

They left the coffee bar laughing and Catherine linked her arm with his.

"You know, I thought this day was gonna be pretty crappy. Funny how things turn out eh?" She commented.

"I thought I was going to spend my birthday in a strip club with a group of so called friends, cringing at their drunken antics while I was stone cold sober. This is a lot nicer."

"Why did you let your friends make you go to the club?"

Rich looked away and sighed.

"I don't know. To be honest it was one of those nights where it didn't matter if it was my birthday today, they would have found an excuse to go out."

"Oh, ok. So you thought it was better to go out with them rather than spend it by yourself?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"Has anyone told you you're a straight talker?"

She laughed and pointed at herself.

"Me? Well, yeah it has been said a few times."

They continued to walk along in a comfortable silence and Catherine stole glances at Rich's smooth face and dark hair while he was concentrating on kicking a stone along with his shoe.

They started to talk about their families and Catherine was glad that Rich was too much of a gentlemen to ask if she was involved with anyone. She talked about her job and some of the regulars that came in.

"Catherine can I ask you a personal question?"

Her heart began to pound furiously.

"Er, sure."

"If you've been studying science you're obviously a very smart woman. Why do you work in that club? Couldn't you just waitress in one of the casinos?"

"Do the waitresses in the casinos make a thousand dollars plus a night in tips? That's why I work there; I study during the day and dance at night. Those tips pay for my tuition fees. Your friends are helping me to become a criminalist." She laughed.

"I feel bad for not having that lap dance now."

She raised an eyebrow but as she saw the look on his face she realised it was genuine.

"You offering to give my number to someone in the crime lab is worth a lot more than large tips to get me to where I want to go. Knowing that there are good people in the world is a lot more important. Being a good friend is very important."

They walked to the end of a block and she stopped.

"It's getting late, I need to grab my car and head home."

"Oh ok. Well, thanks for a nice evening, you saved this birthday from being a disaster."

She smiled warmly.

"You're welcome."

They stood looking at each other, both feeling awkward about what they should say next.

"Well, I doubt I'll see you in Paradise Gardens any time soon." Catherine laughed and Rich gave a small smile and shook his head. Her eyes roved over his features and a feeling swelled inside her and she had leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips before she had realised what she was doing. He kissed her back and she pulled him down a side alley away from the main road.

She kissed him deeper and more passionately as she pressed her body into his. He pushed her gently against the brick wall and they continued their passionate embrace. He began to kiss her neck down to her collar bone. She pulled his head back up so their lips met once again and she ran her hands through his thick hair.

She heard a muffled tinkling sound and Rich pulled away as she rummaged in her bag. She pulled out her cell phone and stood staring silent at the display before whispering

"Eddie."

She looked up and dumped the call, her smile faltering. She ran her hand through her hair distractedly, thoughts starting to go through her mind.

"Who's Eddie?" Rich whispered in her ear which made an excited shiver run down her spine.

"My brother. He knows I work late and he calls me every night to check that I'm ok." She lied and checked the clock on her phone. "Wow, I didn't realize how late it was. I should go."

Rich laid a hand gently against the side of her face and stroked her cheek.

"Do you have to?"

Catherine was torn between playing the single woman for the night or accepting reality and heading home.

"I have to go home."

Rich sighed and brushed his lips gently against hers. She melted and lingered for a moment before touching his hand gently and stepping away.

"Catherine."

She turned around and avoided contact with his deep eyes.

"Would you, erm, be interested in seeing me again? A meal, or even just a drink?"

She looked at his hopeful face and nodded.

"Sure."

He smiled and typed his number into her cell phone. He put his arm lightly around her shoulders as they walked back to the main road.

"Thank you for a nice evening Rich." She leant and kissed him delicately on the cheek.

"I'll make sure I pass your number on to my friends at the lab. Thanks for a great birthday."

She smiled and looked up into his soulful eyes and melted yet again at his round lips and perfect features.

-x-

Catherine dropped her wine glass and her sister jumped up as the red wine hit the pale carpet.

"Cat what are you playing at? That will cost me a fortune to clean. Cat? Cat, you ok? What's wrong?"

"No, it can't be."

"Cat stop scaring me, what's the matter?"

Catherine finally looked up and Lydia frowned at the look of shock on her sister's face.

"Rich isn't Rich. I've gotta go and talk to him." She stood up and her sister's eyes widened.

"Hang on, you know this guy?"

"I work with him."

Lydia's mouth dropped open and Catherine rushed out of the room.

"Call me!" Lydia squeaked.

-x-

Told ya it would get interesting. If you guess correctly who it is, I'll put the next chapter up and if you don't…I'll still put the next chapter up. –x-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own CSI. If I did, Grissom wouldn't have left. –x-

Chapter Five - Who are you?

She drove quickly, the thoughts and images of that night rushing through her mind. She wondered why she had never realized that her and "Rich" had already met.

"I felt guilty that I was nearly unfaithful to my fiancé, regardless of the troubles we were having."

She swerved onto the kerb outside the house and cut the engine. She sat staring at the house for what felt like hours. She glared at the light that was on in the top of the house and questions thundered through her ears. The light switched off and the house was left in darkness.

She turned her keys in the ignition and pulled away sighing. She wouldn't find peace tonight.

-x-

She poured herself a whiskey and left the bottle on the side table. She sipped it and cupped her hands around the glass.

_What do I do? What do I say, if I say anything at all? What do I want to come out of this?_

"Mom, you ok?"

Catherine looked up and saw her bleary eyed daughter standing in the doorway.

"Honey, I'm fine. What are you doing up this late? You'll be tired at school tomorrow."

"I had a bad dream."

Catherine put her glass down and outstretched her arm. Lindsey joined her on the sofa and cuddled into her mum.

"What was your dream about?"

"Dad."

Catherine's back stiffened slightly but at the same time a feeling of sadness swept through her.

"What happened?"

"He was alive and living with us still but he was different. He was shouting a lot and he kept fighting with me. And you."

Catherine sighed and thought to herself that Lindsey hadn't had a bad dream, she had remembered a memory from when she was younger.

"Mom, was dad ever angry with you?"

"Your dad was frustrated a lot, if his business wasn't working out. Everybody gets angry."

"Do you know the worst thing? I woke up and was relieved that it was just a dream but then I realized that he was still gone. I didn't know which was worse."

Catherine cuddled her tighter as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"Honey, all you need to remember is that he loved you very much and I'm sure that where ever he is, he misses you too."

"I think he'd want us to be happy."

Catherine kissed her daughters head "So do I Linds."

-x-

She pulled into the car park of the crime lab and grabbed her bag. She headed inside and for the break room for a much needed cup of coffee. She met Greg in there and smiled at him in what she hoped was a confident manner.

"Morning Cath, I didn't think I'd see you in today. You haven't got a case have you?"

"No I haven't Greg, I had some paperwork to check over for my case before I file my full report. Are you doing overtime?"

He nodded and held up the largest mug she had ever seen.

"That's why I brought this out from the back of the cupboard. I was getting so tired I nearly poured something unrecognisable and funky smelling on it. Obviously Grissom is using the staff fridge for his experiments again."

"Is he in?"

"Yeah he came in a little while ago. I think he's in his office if you want him."

"Ok, thanks Greg." She sat drinking her coffee silently before heading back out into the corridor.

-x-

Well she's at work and seems to be interested that Grissom is at work. Is he the mystery man?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own CSI. Because Grissom wouldn't have had a sabbatical, Sara wouldn't have left at all and Warrick would still be alive. –x-

Chapter Six - Blood spatter and Shakespeare

She walked down and saw Grissom's office with him sitting pride of place, inspecting something. He happened to look up and see her and he beckoned her to his office. She swished her hair and walked in to his office.

"Morning Gil."

"Cath, can you help me with something?" He motioned for her to sit down.

"Greg and I have been running on empty for the last few hours hence the reappearance of his jumbo cup. Anyway we found some blood spatter at our crime scene and I just can't figure out what happened. It's like a mix of all different types."

He got up and stood behind her and placed some photos of the scene in front of her. He leaned in to point at the photos as he was talking and his body touched her back.

"So what do you reckon?"

"Well there's a large blood pool so your victim was unconscious but alive when struck."

"But look at the spatter on that wall."

"Arterial spray. Have you checked that you've only got one victim?"

All the blood is from one person."

"But then that would mean somebody hit an artery and then knocked them out cold to die."

"But then a few feet away was a blood trail."

She turned her head and her face was very close to Grissom's.

"The same person's blood?" Her eyes were wide with surprise and he gave a small smile and nodded.

"Crazy right?" He commented as he sat back down and ruffled his thick grey hair. He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. She watched him for a while before returning to the photos.

"And you've got what looks like a spatter from blunt force trauma and droplets. You have five different types of blood patterns and one person who caused all of them."

"You can see why I needed help." He murmured, not moving from his current position.

Catherine stood up and pulled over the board Grissom had pinned his case notes to. She studied the diagram and subsequent photos of the crime scene.

"Why would someone batter their victim and then slash their wrist?" She began to draw her own crime scene diagram and number the various blood pools, spatters and droplets.

"Torture? Or to make sure the victim definitely died?"

"Sane reasons for a very insane case." She commented and made a few notes on the board. She heard the squeak of Grissom's chair as he got up and stood next to her.

"If they ended up in the blood pool, they must have been beaten after having their wrist slashed."

"That makes even less sense, if that's possible." She glanced sideways at her friend and colleague and bit her lip.

"Gil, can you help me with something? Something personal."

"Ok."

"Do you know anything about psychology?"

"Well with most things to do with the human condition, I have read quite a few books and articles on the topic."

"Specifically repressed memories, and why we have them."

"Well during our lives we see, hear or experience things that are too difficult for us to deal with. So rather than talk about it, some people deal with it by pushing it from their conscious to sub-conscious and it eventually becomes buried under other memories." He took a sip of his drink and pulled a face as the cold coffee hit his lips.

"So is it uncommon to repress a memory that doesn't seem traumatic, horrifying or even stressful?"

"We're all different, so we deal with life in different ways. It could be that other things were going on around you at the time so you pushed it to one side to deal with something else and you just forgot it. Or sometimes we push memories away because at the time there was a large feeling of guilt and we deal with it by denying that it ever existed in the first place."

Catherine tried to concentrate intently on the board in front of her but she could feel her cheeks flaming.

"So if you saw a place, smelt a smell, heard a song or saw a person from that memory then you wouldn't recognize them or relate them to that memory?"

"Most likely no because your brain has worked hard for you to forget that whole moment in time, sometimes you might get the feeling of deja-vu or familiarity but you wouldn't know why."

She thought back to that evening and she realised when she had first met "him"; she had thought there was something familiar about his face, his smile, his lips.

"Therapists can help to release repressed memories, bad feelings and tension that may have built up. Unfortunately, we're not all brilliant at communication." He gave a small smile and looked slightly embarrassed. Catherine's eyes lingered on his smile and then she smiled in return and looked back at the board.

"So, your case. Have you considered the possibility of somebody staging some of these blood pools to throw off your COD?"

"Their head was smashed in and the cut on their wrist had hit an artery, there's no hiding that."

"Maybe they hurt themselves before the killer got involved?" Catherine turned around and moved towards the middle of the office.

"So, I've somehow managed to slice open my wrist." She made the motion of cutting her hand and the blood spurting at the wall "I grab my wrist to try and stem the flow and look for something to tie around it." She staggered around holding her wrist "blood drops to the floor as I stand panicking and then there's the blood trail where I've walked off to find a bandage and or phone 911."

Grissom walked over.

"Then I walk up behind you, there were defensive wounds so our victim fought." Catherine threw her arms towards Grissom and he held them above their heads and they struggled weakly.

"I grab a heavy object and hit your head" he motioned at the spatter hitting the wall "and then I drop you on to the floor" he put his large hands under her arms and with her help lay Catherine on the ground "where you eventually bleed out and die."

Catherine made deep gurgling sounds and acted out a very dramatised death bed sequence.

They heard clapping from the doorway and she turned her head while still on the floor to see Nick standing there with a grin on his face.

"You two would make lousy actors."

"My Macbeth in college was exceptional, people left in tears." Grissom sniffed.

"I'm sure they did." Nick raised an eyebrow and as he bent down to help Catherine out he whispered "Bored to tears." and she stifled a giggle as she got to her feet.

"What did you want Nick?"

"Well I was walking from the break room back to the layout room with Warrick, and Ecklie called me in to his office and asked me to ask you if you had finished the staff evaluations and overtime requests. He didn't seem too happy to ask about the overtime."

"Of course not, we're dealing with Conrad Ecklie. Here are the requests and tell him that because I work cases as well as supervise my team that I haven't finished the evaluations. But as soon as they're done, he'll have them."

Nick stamped one of his feet and saluted before taking the papers Grissom was holding out and leaving the room with a grin and wink in Catherine's direction.

Grissom rolled his eyes and tutted.

"Gil, I'd best get going I've got some stuff to sort out. Thanks for the info."

"No problem. I don't think our theory will hold up against the evidence, but it's got my brain working again so thanks for your help."

She gave a wave and headed back down the corridor, looking into the rooms of the lab until she reached the one she was looking for. She took a deep breath and knocked on the open door.

He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were free to do something tonight once you finish your shift? I feel like I haven't seen you much recently." She asked.

"Sure. Oh my car's in the shop at the moment though."

"I'll come and pick you up."

"Cool, I'm finishing at 7pm. Any idea where you want to go?"

"Somewhere a bit more private than the lab. I'll meet you out the front at seven."

She walked back down the corridor and Grissom gave a small wave as she passed before frowning deeply and thinking about the conversation he had with her a little while ago.

-x-

Oooooooh, so it's not Grissom. But there's still at least 9 other regular male characters that it could be. And you'll find out in the next chapter. –x-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own CSI. Guess I'd better look for something else to own. –x-

Chapter Seven - Dinner date

She pulled into the driveway and cut the engine.

"Great. I just wanna get changed and then we'll go out. Do you want to come in for a minute?"

"Sure."

He grabbed his kit of the backseat and walked towards the house with Catherine trailing behind apprehensively.

He opened the door and let Catherine walk ahead of him into the light and airy hallway. She looked around in awe.

"I'll just be a minute." He advised, jumping the stairs two at a time. He disappeared and then appeared on the hallway.

"Hey Cath, why don't we stay in? I've got plenty of beers in the fridge and I can cook us something."

"This is your idea of a good idea?"

"Well you said somewhere private."

"But your house…"

"Would you prefer to go to yours?"

"No, Lindsey or my mum or my sister could show up at any time."

"That's why we're probably better off here."

"But what about Tina?"

Warrick looked down at his hands and played with his finger where his wedding band once sat.

"She won't be showing up."

Catherine stood in the hallway, unsure of what to say. Warrick seemed lost in his own thoughts before seeming to snap out of it and smile widely.

"Is that a yes to staying in?"

"Ok." She replied reluctantly.

"Great, I'll grab a quick shower and then I'll sort out something to eat."

"Ok, as long as you don't come down with a towel wrapped around your waist."

"What was that?"

"I just said your house was beautiful."

"That would be Tina's contribution; she has a good eye for colours and decorating. It wouldn't have ended well if I was let loose with a paintbrush." He laughed awkwardly.

"Shower, right. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be down in a minute." He disappeared and she headed into the lounge. She looked around the pale butter coloured walls and at the interesting paintings. She walked over to their white mantelpiece and picked up a picture frame which held a photo of a younger looking Warrick and a older round faced woman who must have been his grandmother. She smiled and as she replaced it she noticed a photo not in a frame tucked behind the others.

She frowned and her tongue poked out slightly as she reached her fingers behind and pulled the photo out. She brushed a trace of dust from it and gasped quietly. She saw her own face grinning back at her with Warrick's arm wrapped around her shoulder smiling as well. She could see some of her other work friends in the background and realised it had been taken at one of their recent Christmas parties. She heard the shower stop and quickly replaced the photos to their original positions in case he suddenly appeared.

The door opened a short while after and Warrick reappeared wearing a white vest and dark grey sweat pants. He looked over to where she stood.

"I was just looking at the photo of you when you were younger. Is that your grandmother?"

He nodded and smiled but then his smile dropped.

"I miss her the most." He brushed his thumb against the cheek of his grandmother before turning away and leant against the armchair.

"Do you want a drink? 'Cause I sure could use one."

-x-

She stood next to him while he made a tomato sauce from scratch to go with their pasta and watched his hands working hard, his brow furrowed.

"You're not gonna be judged on it you know." She commented and his face relaxed into a grin.

"I know, I'm just a perfectionist."

She took a sip of her red wine and he wiped his hands on his apron before taking a swig of his beer.

"How was work?"

"Oh, you know. Dead bodies, tons of evidence, uncooperative witnesses and a backlog in the lab. Just a normal Wednesday. Just a normal any day."

Catherine smiled and nodded.

"This was a nice surprise though. Any particular reason, other than you were missing me?"

"Do I need a reason to spend some time with a friend?"

He smiled again and then he became aware of his sauce bubbling and he rushed to try and salvage it.

"That's it, dinner's ruined." He pouted.

"Don't be such a baby." She scoffed as she walked up behind him. She put her hands on the backs of his arms and moved him sideways. She dipped her finger in the sauce and tasted it. She added a bit of salt of pepper before stirring and retesting.

"Bellisimo. Here." She dipped her finger back in and held her finger out. He leant forward and she raised her eyebrow before dabbing it on his nose at the last minute. She bit her lip cheekily and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

They sat at his table drinking and chatting for a long time after they had finished their meal. She told him openly of Lindsey's nightmare and she listened sympathetically as Warrick spoke about what had happened to his marriage with Tina and that just before she had gone on vacation with her sister, she and Warrick had applied for a divorce.

She didn't concentrate on the jokes or laughter he created to diffuse any serious conversation, she studied his eyes intently because they held a pain that his words didn't and she knew that nobody could take it away. But she desperately wished that she could. It was the most open and honest conversation they had ever had and yet she was holding back one thing from him. Because in the great scheme of things, what purpose would telling him ever serve?

-x-

Congratulations if you guessed Warrick, you win the satisfaction of guessing the answer correctly! Just a little note about this chapter- Warrick's outfit is described because I imagined him wearing it when I wrote this. And he looked damn good in it too. –x-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own CSI, **but** I do own this story and alas, this is the last chapter. –x-

Chapter Eight- The climax

She finished another glass of wine and realised too late that she was over the limit and wouldn't be able to drive home.

_I can get a cab home. I can't stay here._

She was transported back to that moment in the alley when she had to decide between going and staying.

_And just like that time, I will choose to go_.

She woke herself out of her reverie and realised Warrick was watching her from the other end of the sofa with a confused expression on his face.

"You ok Cath?

She smiled.

"Of course." She twisted her legs and her toes briefly touched his muscly legs. A feeling ran through her body and she sighed heavily.

"Cath, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, honestly." She looked into his grey eyes and he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe that. I can see it in your eyes, it's like your mind keeps going to a different place."

"It's nothing important. It's not really worth talking about."

"Cath, we're friends. You can talk to me about anything." She traced the lines of his smile and the kindness in his eyes.

She sat fighting with her thoughts silently, contemplating whether to tell the truth or make something. He laid his hand on hers and squeezed it gently.

"Warrick, do you remember the first time we met?"

"Sure. It was my first day at the lab."

She shook her head.

"We met on your 21st birthday. I was Kitty-Kat and you were the guy who didn't want a lap dance."

His mouth dropped open in realisation before he began to laugh. He rubbed his hand over the stubble on his face.

"I had completely forgotten about that. Those guys I went with were dicks; I didn't see them after that. That was no big loss."

He looked at her and smiled.

"We went for coffee and spent at least an hour or two talking. Then we walked down the road and then" he trailed off and fell silent.

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say.

"Uh-huh." Catherine replied, feeling slightly happier at his light-hearted attitude towards it.

A smile appeared on Warrick's face "You kissed me."

"And you told me your name was Rich."

"I didn't. I said Rick, as in Warrick. You kept calling me Rich, so in the end I just went along with it." His eyebrows rose slightly "You told me Eddie was your brother. And you never called me."

"I was engaged."

"I did notice the ring on your finger."

Catherine looked at him in shock and then put her head in her hands.

"Such a different time." He commented quietly sitting up straight on the sofa.

"We were different people then."

"Really? I've always felt that we stay the same but the situations we are facing determine how we react and deal with life at that time." Warrick glanced over at her and smiled, although her head was still in her hands. He kept reliving the moment she kissed him and he could feel it imprinted on his lips.

"That's a bit philosophical for you isn't it?" She mumbled as she lifted her head. His smiled spread into a grin and he pulled her roughly into a hug. He felt an unexplainable comfort in feeling her heartbeat through his vest.

She lifted her head and he smiled and brushed a stray hair away from her face, stroking her cheek softly as he tucked it behind her ear. He looked away and suddenly felt a warm rush as her lips met his and kissed him tenderly. She sat up so that she was kneeling either side of his legs and she pushed him back onto the cushions as their kiss became more intense. She slipped her hand under his vest and ran her fingers along the grooves of his six pack.

She opened her eyes as something within her pulled her back. She broke herself from him and threw her boots on.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'd better go." She grabbed her bag and left the lounge. Warrick sat in shock for a moment before rushing after her. He winced as he walked barefoot across the drive to Catherine's car. He banged on the window and she rolled the window.

"Cath, what's going on?"

"I shouldn't have told you any of that. You're not in a good place right now, and I shouldn't have taken advantage of it."

He leant in and unlocked her door. He stepped up into the driver's seat and Catherine shuffled along so he could perch on the edge. His eyes were sad but a smile lingered on his lips.

"Tina and I were over a long time ago. But the way I've felt about you since that first night has never faded." He kissed her passionately and then got out of the car and took her hand in his. She stepped down from the car and locked it before being led back inside his house, the door closing firmly behind them.

If anyone had been watching the house, they would have seen the lights go out not that long after.

-x-

She leaned across and kissed his shoulder. He turned his head and smiled before raising his arm. She cuddled onto his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head softly and sighed happily before looking through the gap in the curtains at the moon hanging in the sky.

She pulled the sheets tighter around her and stroked his cheek with her thumb and he looked down at her. She pointed at the clock on the bedside unit and he turned his head.

"What?"

"It's midnight." He looked back at her frowning. She rolled her eyes and she brushed her lips against his and whispered

"Happy birthday."

-x-

There you have it. See what the power of one song can create? As always, I hope you enjoyed it and I am writing two other longer fics. They might take me a while but you'll see me again soon. Eventually. –x-


End file.
